


A Phone Call

by ThePerfectVoid



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, just a cute lil fluffy drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 16:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14814974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePerfectVoid/pseuds/ThePerfectVoid
Summary: Sometimes, Byakuya has long nights of work on a business trip.Sometimes, his overly-needy boyfriend likes to interrupt him while he's doing said work.Sometimes, Byakuya doesn't necessarily mind.





	A Phone Call

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small drabble a friend asked me to do and I, being the Togakure fan that I am, happily obliged.
> 
> Let me know if you liked it!

“Byakuya Togami.”

 

“ _Togamicchi!”_

 

A quiet groan escaped Byakuya’s lips as he rest his elbow against the work desk as pinched the bridge of his nose in mild frustration.

 

“Hiro, _please,_ tell me this is something important,” Byakuya pleaded, already well-aware that the chances of this being an emergency were near-zero.

 

“It _super_ is, I promise!” Hiro assured him, though Byakuya still held his doubts. “Okay, so, I was doing some tarot readings to see how your trip was gonna go—“

 

“Hiro, I _highly_ doubt that whatever you plan to finish this sentence with warranted you calling me when I _expressly_ told you that when I am away on business to not call me unless it was an emergency,” Byakuya lectured, idly scanning over the document he had been working on.

 

“C’mon, c’mon, hear me out — this is mega serious, Byakuya!” Hiro whined on the other end.

 

Byakuya let out a heavy sigh, wishing for nothing more than for this conversation to quickly finish so that he could wrap up his long work day and return to his hotel room.

 

“Very well — out with it, then,” Byakuya relented, letting himself lean back in his seat, resting the phone in between his cheek and shoulder as he shuffled through the hefty stack of papers on his desk.

 

He could practically hear Hiro’s beaming smile through the phone (which he _refused_ to acknowledge, even to himself, that the thought alone made his evening slightly more tolerable).

 

“Okay, so, I was doing a reading for you — because you know I always worry when you gotta go off and do the big business stuff — and when I pulled the cards telling me about your near future, I got _The World!_ That means something unexpected is going to happen soon, and it could be dangerous if you don’t tread carefully! It will occur during the morning, and a woman will be involved in it — she may or may not be someone who works with you.”

 

A brief silence followed Hiro’s long explanation of Byakuya’s predicted future, but it was soon broken by another sigh from Byakuya, who set his papers down and picked up a pen, continuing to work on the papers in front of him.

 

“ _Hiro_ ,” Byakuya began slowly, exhausted and not in the mood to indulge in his boyfriend’s fortune-telling shenanigans, “normally, if my fortune is so drastic or important, you blow up my phone with texts rather than feeling the need to call me. Why, of _all times,_ did you find it pertinent to call me _this time?”_

 

There was a long silence following Byakuya’s tersely-asked question, and Byakuya gave his phone screen a cursory glance to make sure the call hadn’t dropped.

 

Finally, a soft voice responded to him on the other end: “I… I just missed you, I guess.”

 

That certainly got Byakuya’s full attention. His eyes widened a bit as he set his pen down, his brow furrowing in frustration. He felt a pang of guilt build in his stomach for his only partially-warranted snippiness. That feeling was overridden with a stronger, more pleasant feeling that Byakuya rebuffed in his mind, still never fully used to that sensation in his chest.

 

He felt his face flush a bit as he exhaled. “Hiro, look, I m—… I’m… sure you do, but you know how busy I am during these trips, yes?”

 

“Yeah, yeah, I know — I’m sorry,” Hiro’s voice was lax as ever, but it still carried a twinge of sadness to it, which didn’t help the annoying feelings pooling in Byakuya’s chest.

 

Another brief silence passed as Byakuya glanced at the clock. “Here, let’s make a deal, alright?” he asked into the phone, picking up his pen again and tapping it against the desk. “If you let me finish up my work here, when I get back to my hotel, we can chat then. Then, for the rest of the trip, _please_ refrain from calling me unless it’s a _real_ emergency. Is that agreeable?”

 

Again, he could practically hear the grin he was getting as Hiro cheerily replied, “Great, awesome!! I can do that no problem!!”

 

Byakuya gave a soft hum of approval. “Good, then I will talk to y—“

 

“H-Hey, wait!!” Hiro hastily threw out. “There was one more part to the fortune I gotta tell you about!”

 

Byakuya rolled his eyes. “Yes?”

 

He could hear Hiro fumbling a bit, letting out “uh”s and “um”s left and right, prompting Byakuya to sigh, “Out with it, c’mon.”

 

“It, uh,” Hiro began nervously, “it said you’re, uh… it said you’re really pretty and should, like, totally come home soon.”

 

Byakuya’s brows shot up in surprise, and he could feel his face get a bit warmer at the anxiously sweet tone in Hiro’s voice. He couldn’t help but close his eyes and let a small smile drift over his face.

 

“Duly noted,” he answered. “I’ll phone you back here in about an hour, alright?”

 

“Y-Yeah, okay!” Hiro affirmed with all the enthusiasm of a small child, Byakuya noted mentally. “See ya then! Love you!!”

 

“You, too,” Byakuya replied, pressing the _END CALL_ button and setting his phone back on his desk, returning to his stack of paperwork.

 

He was still frustrated beyond belief, but as Byakuya caught himself glancing at the clock more than once in anticipation of leaving, he reminded himself that there’s always something to look forward to after a hard day’s work.


End file.
